Bonding Fic
by ezrafan61
Summary: REAL WORLD AU: Kanan has just preposed to Hera and are now busy planning the big wedding. Only Kanan's foster son has not gotten any attention since the propoasel. So Ezra being Ezra, he runs away. How will this go down? Read and find out


**Hey guys did you miss me? I'll take that as a no XP. Anyway, I plan on writing more now that summer is here. But I don't plan on updating every week. I'm open to ideas. Either PM me or find me on Tumblr. Enjoy :)**

* * *

'Three months' Ezra thought. 'Three months since Kanan had preposed to Hera, three months since Hera had moved in with them in their small apartment, and three months since Kanan and Ezra had talked to each other.' Ezra hated not being able to talk to his foster father, sure he was used to being ignored due to 8 years of being alone on the streets, but he missed Kanans attention. He had only been with Kanan a month and they had bonded so much threw that short month. He climbed up the stairs to the apartment. He opened the door to find Kanan and Hera in Kanan's room going over wedding plans.  
"Hey Ezra." Hera called cheerfully. Ezra always saws Hera as a mother figure to him. Ezra just waved and sat on the couch. Ezra didnt see Hera frown and look back at Kanan. Ezra was so deep in his thoughts he didnt her Kanan and Hera talking.  
"Kanan?"

"Yeah Hera?"

"Is Ezra ok? He has been acting off for the past week?"

"Could just be a teenage phase."

Hera dropped the topic for now, knowing something was wrong with her soon to be step son. Ezra had let his thoughts get the best of him. He kept thinking that Kanan hated him, and that he had been ignoring him on purpose. Ezra decided to just leave. He packed only 3 things, his stuffed cat, the only picture he found of his parents, and a knife to protect himself with. He told Hera that he was going to the library and left.

4 HOURS LATER

"Kanan we need to talk." Hera had put aside the topic of Ezra's behavier for to long in her option.

"What about?" Kanan said as he closed the phone book.

"When was the last time you talked to Ezra and actually talked to him?"

Kanan was silent, he could not remember the last time he and the boy talked since the propoasl. That was enough to make Hera's face turn red.  
"Kanan, tell me now." Hera was furious. Had Kanan been so busy planning that he forgot he had a foster son? Kanan finally spoke,

"A few months ago."

"WHAT?!" Hera had screamed. She had never been more mad in her life. Not even with her father. Kanan felt both scared and depressed. Scared because he made Hera mad, and depressed because he just now reliazed how much he missed talking to Ezra.  
"I'm sorry Hera. I-I wasnt thinking."

"TELL THAT TO YOUR FOSTER SON!" Hera screamed. Kanan knew he messed up and had to talk to Ezra. He looked at his phone and saw it was 9:30. Kanan knew something was wrong because the library closed at 8.

"How long has he been gone for?" Kanan asked worriedly.  
"4 hours wh-" She was cut off by Kanan as he shot up and ran out of the apartment, knowing he had to find Ezra before it was to late. Only he knew the exact place Ezra would go whenever he felt bad. He got into his car and zoomed off into the night.

* * *

Ezra rubbed his fingers on the small dusty table. He remembered the fun times he had in his old house, he remembered how his mother would come in and wake him every morning and make him waffles, he remembered his father and mother home schooling him, and remembered the love and hope of a real family. Then threw the happy memories came a dark one, the night his parents where taken. ** _He remembered it like it was yesterday. He and his parents were watching a movie when there was a pounding at the door. His father got up and looked threw the peep hole, he looked at Ezra's mother fearfully. She ran Ezra into the kitchen and hid him in the cabinet_**  
 ** _"Mommy i'm scared"_**  
 ** _"Don't be honey, just promise me you will stay here until we come back ok?"_**  
 ** _"Yes mommy"_**  
 ** _Mira shut the cabinet, the last thing Ezra remembered from that horrible night was his parents screaming echoing threw the halls._**  
Ezra sat at the table, his hands shaking, head hounding, tear ready to flow out of him like a waterfall. The pain of being alone since for 7 years came back to Ezra. He couldn't hold back the tears as they flowed like Niagara Falls out of Ezra's electric blue eyes and onto the table. He closed his eyes hoping the crying will stop. He heard someone walking inside the house but he didn't pay any attention to it. He felt someone rap him in a tight embrace. Ezra looked up at the figure to see it was Kanan. His green eyes full of worry and love. Ezra hugged his foster father as the tear kept falling. Five minutes later the silence that fell upon the two had been broken by Kanan,  
"Ezra?"  
"Y-yes?"  
"Why did you come here?"  
"I-I thought you didn't want me, you seem so busy that I didn't want to get in the way of anything"  
Kanan felt horrible. The poor boy had already been threw so much in his life, to have it all come back to him, to make him even think one minute if it would be horrible.

"Ezra, I want you to look at me." Ezra looked up into Kanan's eyes.

"I am never going to abandon you, I do love you Ezra. If anyone has to apologize its me, I was the one ignoring you and it brought back horrible memories for you. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you Kanan. Can we go home?"

Kanan nodded as he led the boy out of the house and into the car. Ezra fell asleep in the front seat. Looking at the boy Kanan made a promise to himself, he promised to love and protect the boy. Not just for his sake, but Ezra's too.

* * *

 **Ok guys. I hope you like it. I'm not going to do chapter stories after what happened last time. I'm open to ideas. May the force be with you.  
-JESS 3  
**


End file.
